


How To Lose Your Cool by Tsukishima Kei

by kagseyamas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, accidental love confession, from guess who, kinda smutty, mostly just fluffy though, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagseyamas/pseuds/kagseyamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei was starting to feel things. Embarrassing, dumb, heart-melting, goose-bumpey, stomach-aching things. It was quite inconvenient, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Lose Your Cool by Tsukishima Kei

**Author's Note:**

> drabble bc i saw a prompt and i just had to!! i just love the idea of tsukishima being completely smitten! (and having yamyams on top) ^.^  
> hmu, my tumblr is kagseyamas!!

" _Tsukki..._ " a sharp gasp escaped from Yamaguchi's lips, as the boy on top of Kei pressed his hips down into his.

There was something about seeing Yamaguchi like this, hearing him like this, that made his heart do weird things. It made his chest hurt and his stomach tighten. It made him _lose his cool._  Something that frustrated him to no end. Only like this, when they were shirtless and sweating and panting, and Yamaguchi was looking down at him with those large doe eyes, half-lidded with lust, could he get to this state.

Kei pressed their lips back together to suppress the small moans and whines coming from the other's lips. He didn't need any of _that_ , thank you. Tugging Yamaguchi's boxers down—the only remaining piece of material between them—he hissed slightly as they made full contact.

He cursed at himself internally. He always got like this when he and Yamaguchi fooled around— and the other fucking knew it too. Kei saw the way he snickered to himself when Kei failed to stop an embarrassingly loud noise from leaving his lips, or how he always grinned to himself in satisfaction when Kei couldn't hold back any longer, and finally came.

The thing was though, it wasn't just _fooling around_  anymore. Well, it _was_ , technically. They weren't dating or anything, but Kei was starting to _feel things_. Embarrassing, dumb, heart-melting, goose-bumpey, stomach-aching _things_. It was quite inconvenient, actually. Previously, he'd only tolerated Yamaguchi constantly hovering around him, defending him and taking care of him and always looking up at him with those large brown eyes.

Now he actually found himself _looking forward_  to it. It was gross.

His breath hitched when Yamaguchi pressed down harder, grinding down slowly so that their cocks slid together in a mixture of precum and sweat. Kei tried to occupy his mouth by ghosting his lips on the other boy's ear, sucking marks onto his neck. Sadly, his own hips had other ideas, jerking up to meet the other's, only increasing the friction. A tight heat pooled in the pit of his stomach, and he knew what was coming.

 _No no no_ , he willed himself, _not yet, it's too soon. Don't humiliate yourself, please god make it last_. Yamaguchi's hips were increasing speed by second, his knees probably about to be absorbed into Kei's thighs, due to how tightly he was gripping him in a straddle. Small whimpers were escaping his lips, and they weren't even kissing anymore, just breathing hot air into each other's mouths. Kei could feel the grip he had on Yamaguchi's back involuntarily tighten.

It was usually around this point that the _ah, fuck it_  moment came. Yep, there it was. Yamaguchi was enjoying this just as much as he was, he thought. _Maybe he won't notice if I stop holding back_.

He brought his hand between them and wrapped it around the both of them, creating almost unbearable friction between them. Yamaguchi's thighs were trembling, and a loud whimper left his mouth. He immediately buried his face into Kei's neck, seemingly embarrassed. Did Kei care? _No_. He was too busy looking for something, anything, to grab hold of as his hips stuttered and a wave of tingles ran over every inch of his body.

He settled for Yamaguchi's hair, gripping it tightly, making the other whine. He felt something bubbling up in his throat, urging to come out. His heart was thumping and the butterflies in his stomach were becoming aggressive, so he assumed it would be a weird moan or something. What _actually_  came out was _much_  worse.

"I- I _love you_."

Just as his eyes widened in realisation, his hips stuttered and jerked up. The hand that had previously come up to clamp his mouth shut in shock, was now being bitten, and he squeezed his eyes shut, because he felt like tensing every single muscle in his body.

Above him, Yamaguchi's breath was hitching, and then he choked out a broken sob of " _Tsukki!_ " and pulling himself into Kei so tightly that he was sure he was going to absorb him. Between them was a sticky mess, and for a moment, they both lay completely still, silence resonating in the room, all through Kei's empty house.

And then Yamaguchi sat up. Still on top of him, mind you. His face was entirely flushed red, drowning out the dark freckles that Kei found endearing. _Fuck_ , he was in love. That was so uncool.

"D-did you really mean that? O-or was it something that you said in the heat of the moment, because I understand that that can happen—"

"Yamaguchi." god, how was he ever supposed to gain his reputation of nonchalance back again with the other. "You're cramping my legs."

Yamaguchi's face visibly fell from hopeful to disappointed, and Kei cursed him for being such an open book and making him feel guilty.

"Sorry Tsukki. I get it." Yamaguchi sighed, rolling off of him and onto his back, so that they were both staring at the ceiling.

Kei's heart was beating and he felt a little sick. It was guilt he felt, for such a wasted opportunity. He let out a frustrated sigh. Curse Yamaguchi for making him lose his cool.

"Hypothetically, if I _were_  in love with you..." he began, "what would you say?"

Yamaguchi rolled onto his side, a large grin on his stupid, dumb, cute face. Kei hated himself.

"I'd say that I feel the same way." he said, mouth curled up as of he was trying to suppress a huge smile.

"Stop making that face." he scowled, but his stomach was doing flips and his heart was in his mouth.

Yamaguchi took one look at the redness of his ears and smiled contently, lifting Kei's closest arm up and tucking himself under. He was snuggled into his side, one leg wrapped around him, and face buried into his neck. And Kei was _letting him_. It was so sappy, he wanted to die.

When he heard a soft sigh and a few quiet snores against his neck, he still wanted to die, but in a kinda good way. God, he was so uncool. Somehow, he didn't think Yamaguchi minded though.


End file.
